


Kiss It Better

by LazyRainDancer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRainDancer/pseuds/LazyRainDancer
Summary: Certain circumstances lead to Anzu and Kuro realizing they might like each other a lot more than they originally thought.





	Kiss It Better

“Sorry, Jou-chan, looks like we’re stuck here ‘til the weather eases up.”

With a sigh, Kuro takes a seat beside Anzu after making a quick trip to the dojo's door to see what the weather is like outside. The storm caught them by surprise since the weather seemed fine earlier when they had started their sewing. 

After classes let out for the day, the brunette had come by the dojo to see if the third year had any work she could help with. Once she found out how many costumes he was working on, Anzu was quick to offer her assistance. That’s how the two ended up sewing in the dojo when the storm hit.

Anzu smiles at him. “It’s alright, Kuro-san. We can just keep working on the costumes until the weather improves. I’m not in a hurry to get home, so I’m fine with staying here.”

He ruffles his hair. “I appreciate your help, but it wouldn’t be good to keep you out too late, especially since we don’t know how long this storm will last. The wind is a little too strong now for us to try going outside, but as soon as it dies down, I’ll take you home.”

After thanking him for the kind offer, the brunette returns to her work, determined to do as much as she can to help the third year before it’s time for her to go home. Later on, Anzu's concentration is abruptly broken by a loud crack of thunder which makes her jolt in surprise. She winces after her sudden movement causes her to accidentally jab her finger with the needle she's holding.

Quickly, Anzu sticks her finger in her mouth to avoid getting blood on the fabric. Seconds after she does this, Kuro calls out to her, gaining her attention. “Let me see it, Jou-chan. I got a band-aid you can use.”

Leave it to Kuro to be prepared. With a nod of her head, Anzu pulls her finger out of her mouth and holds it out for the redhead.

Gently, Kuro grabs her hand and gives the injury a quick once over. Once he’s sure it’s nothing serious, the third year applies the band-aid. 

Just as Anzu opens her mouth to thank him, Kuro kisses her finger, making her freeze in shock. Soon, a dark blush covers her cheeks. “K-Kuro-san?!”

He blinks in surprise at her alarmed squeak before finally realizing what he just did. Embarrassed, the redhead moves to scratch his cheek after releasing her hand. “Ah, sorry, Jou-chan. I used to do that kind of thing for my little sister all the time when we were kids, so I did it to you without thinking.”

She lowers her gaze to the fabric in her lap, doing her best to will away the blush still coloring her cheeks. “I-It’s okay. Thank you for treating my finger.”

An awkward silence permeates the room as the two return to their sewing. Thankfully, Anzu is eventually able to calm down so she can focus fully on her work.

In contrast, Kuro is having a hard time focusing since he feels guilty about his earlier actions, thinking he made her uncomfortable. He’s also a little shocked by them since, while he does often treat Anzu like his little sister, that’s the first time he ever initiated that kind of physical contact with the producer. 

To make matters worse, the redhead can’t stop thinking about how cute she looked when she was blushing earlier. While it’s not like that was the first time he ever saw her blush, Kuro finds it incredibly endearing today for some reason. 

Because he’s so distracted by his thoughts, the redhead ends up pricking his finger much like how Anzu did earlier. Sighing, Kuro reaches for a band-aid to put on the injury.

After he grabs one, Anzu gently takes the band-aid from him. “Let me help.”

Like he did for her earlier, the producer grabs his much larger hand with one of hers before placing the band-aid on the injured finger. After she does this, Anzu suddenly pauses after donning a contemplative expression. 

Before Kuro can question her, the brunette moves to press a kiss on his finger much to his shock. She then looks up at him with a shy smile and rosy cheeks. “Now, I’ve returned the favor.”

A sheepish grin forms on his face as he chuckles, “You sure have. Thanks, Jou-chan.”

Thankfully, this time when they resume work there’s not an awkward air around them. While there are still a lot of confusing thoughts running around in his head, Kuro manages to push them to the back of his mind for now so he can focus on his sewing. After all, the last thing he wants is to jab himself with the needle again.

For awhile, everything proceeds smoothly. The storm continues to rage on outside, so the duo likely won’t be leaving the dojo anytime soon. 

Of course, Anzu doesn’t mind since she enjoys spending time with Kuro. While she does enjoys working, she’s especially happy right now because she can do it while with him. 

He’ll often say that he’s not very good company, but she doesn’t think that at all. Anzu has always enjoyed being around the redhead since he has such a calming aura about him. The producer likes how she always feels safe when she's with him and how easy it is to relax when he’s around.

“You sure are smiling a lot, Jou-chan. You enjoying sewing that costume that much?”

She blinks in surprise at the sound of Kuro’s voice. When she turns to look at him, Anzu sees the amused grin on his face.

That’s when she realizes that she’s been smiling all this time without even realizing it. The producer had been so distracted by her thoughts of Kuro that she didn’t notice what kind of expression she was wearing.

Realizing the third year is waiting for an answer, an embarrassed Anzu smiles sheepishly. “I was just thinking how much I enjoyed sewing with you. It’s fun being with you.”

Even though it’s embarrassing to admit her feelings, Anzu didn’t want to lie. Plus, she wanted the redhead to know how much she enjoyed spending time with him.

Judging from his expression, it’s obvious Kuro is surprised by her answer. Once he gets over his surprise, the third year reaches over to ruffle her hair as he grins, “I never thought I’d hear something like that said about me, but thanks. I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. It’s fun for me too.”

Her heart skips a beat at the sight of his warm grin. Anzu soon finds herself beaming at him, unable to contain herself since it makes her happy to hear that he enjoys spending time with her too.

About an hour later, Kuro directs his attention toward the dojo’s door. “The storm doesn’t sound as bad as it did earlier. I think now might be a good time for the two of us to head home. I can start working on the costumes again tomorrow.”

Truthfully, Anzu wishes she could stay with him longer, but she knows saying that would be selfish of her. So, with a nod, the brunette moves to stand.

It’s at that moment she realizes her legs have fallen asleep from being in the same position for so long. She had been so distracted by work and Kuro that she hadn’t realized until it was too late.

As a result, in her attempt to stand, Anzu ends up face-planting after her legs buckle underneath her. A quiet groan escapes her after her forehead makes contact with the hard floor.

Immediately, hands appear on her arm and shoulder to help her sit up. “You okay, Jou-chan? You hit the floor pretty hard.”

Embarrassed, the producer avoids meeting Kuro’s concerned gaze. “I’m okay.”

The blush coloring her cheeks darkens when the redhead gently cups her cheeks so he can properly examine her face. “Your forehead looks pretty red. Does it hurt?”

She nervously swallows when she sees how close his face is to hers. “Yes, but it’s not that bad. It probably won’t bruise.”

At that moment, Anzu remembers what Kuro did when treating her finger, and before she realizes it, she mumbles, “Although-”

He tilts his head. “Although?”

Realizing there’s no turning back now, the producer shyly admits, “It would probably feel better if it got treated like my finger.”

Kuro blinks, appearing confused by her words at first. However, it doesn’t take him long to figure out what she’s asking for.

Now, they're both sporting embarrassed expressions. “Well, if you think it’ll help….”

When he takes in her adorable red cheeks and the hopeful gleam in her eyes, the third year can’t bring himself to refuse her request. So, despite it being embarrassing, Kuro presses a soft kiss on her forehead. 

After he pulls away, the redhead notices that her whole face is red now. Still, there’s no mistaking that the younger girl looks really happy right now. His heart melts at the sight of her delighted expression. 

Before he even realizes what he's doing, Kuro asks, “Is that the only spot that hurts? Do I need to take care of anywhere else?”

Her eyes widen in surprise at his question before her blush grows impossibly darker. At this rate, her face will become redder than his hair. “Um, well…”

Rather than refuse his offer like he thinks any sane person would, Anzu appears to be deeply contemplating his question. Because she’s thinking so deeply, she doesn’t realize she’s biting her lip too hard until the pain registers. 

Noticing her wince, Kuro frowns in concern. He doesn’t bother asking what happened once he sees the blood on her bottom lip.

In any other situation, the third year would simply offer his handkerchief to the younger girl, but this time is different. Right now, Kuro can’t bring himself to do anything besides stare at her lips. 

Having noticed where his intense gaze is focused, Anzu’s heart starts to race. It can’t be helped since her face is still being gently held by the redhead and his face is still so close to hers.

Before today, the producer wouldn’t have considered the idea that pops into her mind. However, now she can’t stop herself from thinking about what it would be like to be kissed by Kuro. 

While she’s not completely sure about the extent of her feelings for the third year, Anzu does know that she likes him a lot, and if she were to be kissed by anyone, she’d want to pick someone like him because she trusts him. She knows he’ll never hurt her.

That’s why she wants to ask. Even though there’s a chance he’ll refuse her request, Anzu feels that she can’t pass up this opportunity.

She nervously swallows. “My lips. Could...Could you treat them too?”

Her voice is nothing but a whisper. However, since he’s so close to her, Kuro hears the request loud and clear.

For awhile, he’s quiet, and then, the redhead asks, “You sure, Jou-chan?”

Because before he does something like this, Kuro needs to know she’s really okay with it--needs to know that she’s really okay with someone like him doing something so intimate with her. The last thing he wants is to do something they might both regret.

All this time, Kuro has always treated her like his little sister since Anzu reminds him of her. He can’t help but want to look after her. 

Of course, he knows he shouldn’t treat her like that. Anzu isn’t his sister. She’s her own person--a splendid producer who the school relies on more than she realizes. 

Considering how he usually treats her, Kuro never expected to find himself in a situation like this with Anzu. Yet, it doesn’t feel strange. Somehow, it feels right. 

Maybe his feelings for the brunette were more complex than he originally thought.

He’s drawn out of his thoughts by Anzu’s quiet voice. “Yes, I’m sure.”

Holding her gaze, Kuro can tell she’s being honest. Seeing that earnest look in her eyes, the third year can’t help but smile as his eyelids fall half-mast. “Alright.”

Without wasting anymore time, Kuro crosses the remaining distance between them and captures her lips with his. The first thing he notices is how soft her lips are, and then, the metallic taste of blood registers. 

Remembering her injury, the third year makes sure to be extra careful as he kisses her, showing a gentleness one wouldn’t expect from someone with his appearance. When he finally pulls away, Kuro opens his eyes to study her reaction.

His eyes shine with clear amusement when he takes in her dazed expression. The redhead can’t help but quietly chuckle when she shakes her head to pull herself out of the trance caused by the kiss. “You alright, Jou-chan?”

All she can do is nod as she clings to the front of his shirt. When she finally finds her voice, Anzu shyly confesses, “I like your kisses, Kuro-san. They’re gentle and warm just like you.”

A blush colors his cheeks at her words. In an attempt to save face, Kuro pulls her into his chest so she can’t look at him. 

Of course, that doesn’t stop Anzu from giggling at his reaction. It’s at that moment he realizes just how much he enjoys listening to her laugh. It’s a sound he could never get tired of listening to.

For several minutes, they remain in that position, and then, Kuro finally remembers the current situation at hand. “Damn. I forgot about the weather. We better hurry and get you home before it picks back up again. Are you alright with moving now, Jou-chan, or are your legs still asleep?”

When she tells him she’s fine, Kuro rises to his feet, pulling her along with him. Quickly, the two work to put up all the costumes and sewing supplies before gathering their belongings. 

Thankfully, the third year always keeps a spare umbrella at the dojo just in case, so the two are able to avoid getting wet when they walk out into the storm. While he hesitates for a moment, Kuro decides to use the hand not holding the umbrella to hold onto one of hers. The tension in his frame eases when she smiles happily in response to his actions.

As the pair leave the school hand in hand, Anzu repeats what she told him earlier. “I like your kisses, Kuro-san.”

Kuro averts his gaze in embarrassment. “You...You already said that, Jou-chan”

She nods, “I know. I just wanted to tell you again. I also wanted to ask if I could kiss you again in the future. Would that be possible?”

Anzu pauses, “Wait. In this kind of situation, I should be asking you on a date instead, shouldn’t I? But, I don’t have any experience with dating, so I’m not sure what the best place to take you would be...”

Snorting, Kuro looks down at the brunette and grins, “Wherever you wanna go is fine with me, Jou-chan. And,-”

After checking to make sure the coast is clear, the third year quickly leans down to give her a chaste kiss. When he pulls back and sees her wide eyes, his grin grows. “If you want me to kiss you, all you gotta do is ask.”

When he winks at her, she can’t help but flush. However, despite feeling embarrassed, Anzu also feels incredibly happy because of his words. 

Grinning, the producer gives his hand a strong squeeze. “You’ll regret those words when I start asking for them all the time.”

With a laugh, Kuro resumes walking, keeping her much smaller hand held tightly in his. “While I’ve done plenty of stuff in the past that I regretted, I can tell you now that I definitely won’t ever regret those words.”

The way Anzu beams at him as she snuggles closer only confirms that belief. His expression softens at the sight of her large smile.

While Kuro definitely has his fair share of regrets, deciding to date Anzu will never be one of them. Rather, it’s the exact opposite.

Without a doubt, that was one of the best decisions he ever made. The warm feeling Kuro gets in his chest whenever he looks at her smile is proof of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write some more KuroAn fluff since I love this pairing a whole lot. This time around I wanted to do something more romantic so I tried a first kiss scenario. Hopefully, I managed to keep them in character ^^'
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed it! :)


End file.
